Henkka
Henkka is a mysterious character, and the main character of this wiki with Tapio. He has had lots of adventures and abilities and powers. His current status is unknown, although it's assumed that he is living a peaceful life in Bio-Land. Henkka's Early History Henkka was originally the assistant of Great Spirit Mata Nui in the heavens with him. He was sent down to Comic Land, Bz-Metru by Mata Nui, to take care of the universe. He also got some tasks, which he was supposed to do. However, Henkka didn't do the tasks. He was sent to Bz-Metru as a Matoran, and started to live a normal life. He dreamed of a band of his own, or a television show. He started to look for band members in the city, but instead met a vicious gang on the way, known as the Potato Robbers. Henkka and them got into an argument and started fighting, and when an important Matoran of Comic Land was hurt, although being a sivilian, both Henkka and Potato Robbers were banned from Bz-Metru. Henkka went to Bio-Land, lived there and fulfilled his dream, he construced a band and got 3 other members into it. One of them was Nahi, who could only sleep, so there were only 3 players in the band. For an unknown reason, they got haunted by Two Large Beings. One day, when they were chased by them, they met up with Tapio and his friends who had just moved to Bio-Land. Tapio tried to stop the creatures but it was Henkka who defeated them in the end, by hurling their blast back at them with a baseball bat. Henkka's band was broken, and Henkka moved to live with Aino and Tapio. Alliance of the Enemies But soon the harmony was shattered when Inwirn's Griddlers attacked their home. Henkka escaped with Aino and Tapio and realized that atleast Alex was included in this plot because of a Minion Dog investigating. Henkka called for the help of Iruini and Pewka. They started a journey towards Alex's Fortress and encountered many dangers and battles with Minion Dogs and Griddlers. When they finally got there, Henkka, Tapio and Aino broke inside while Iruini, Pewka and newly found Matoran Hordika battled an army of Griddlers and Minion Dogs. After Inwirns betrayal towards Alex and Aino's transforming into a Toa, Henkka was left to fight Alex alone while others went to find Inwirn. In the battle, both were badly damaged, and were dying in the end. Tapio, who had become a Toa, saved Henkka however, and all the friends started a journey towards home. Return of the Enemies When going home, Inwirn unleashed another attack, this time with Fire Matoran. The friends were separated but Henkka and Tapio were together. Henkka fell into the Protodermis Lake and changed into a Toa of Protodermis. He defeated the Fire Matoran there and strted another journey to find their friends and Inwirn and Alex who had also unleashed an attack with "The Claw". Many events took place but the most important for Henkka, was propably the last part when he was crushed under Alex's robotic suit after a fight with him. Henkka was dying but Iruini gave him his own life force. That kept Henkka, and a part of Iruini's life alive. Tonga's Attack Many characters had come and live with Tapio, Aino and Henkka. Tapio was worried about this when Rahkshi and Vahki attacked the house. Tonga, who controlled them, had decided that it was better to destroy them. After a victorious battle, the friends again started a mission to find out, who it was who started the attack. During this adventure, Henkka just went along the others. However, he was the one to find the Matoran who later became the Toa of the Toa. In the end he witnessed Toa of the Toa get damaged badly by Tonga's Guardian monster. Inside Tonga's Lair, Henkka started giving all his power to Tonga with Aino and Tapio. Their plan worked, Tonga couldn't handle that much power and got destroyed. The powers of them and Tonga flowed through the room and through Henkka, Aino and Tapio, turning them into Mega Matoran More Coming Soon Category: HT Adventures